


Uncle, Brother, Babysitter

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: As his brother carries his second child, Raditz watches and thinks.He thinks of what he is now; a son, a brother, an uncle to a brilliant little boy, and sometimes a glorified babysitter.But this is not all Raditz longs to be.





	Uncle, Brother, Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk in another direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690523) by [Thesaurus_with_no_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words). 



On some days, Raditz appreciated how good his life truly was. He had a cushiony job now, compared to what he’d had before. He had a bed to sleep in, a roof over his head, food to eat and Prince Vegeta hadn’t blasted him to hell yet. As much as Vegeta had calmed down since getting mated, who knew when the guy was going to blow up over something. Raditz also had an extremely cute and extremely bright nephew — though he’d never say it aloud, ever, unless it was to Kakarot — and he had a relatively good little brother. 

Relatively good. 

“Radiiiitz…” Kakarot was using _that_ tone; the one that meant he wanted something. 

“What now?” Raditz groaned from behind the pillow he had placed over his head. 

“Can you please get me more of this chanchan juice?” He heard ice cubes rattle around inside an empty glass. 

From behind the fabric, he mumbled, “I just finished a late-night shift guarding your stupid ass.”

“Pleeease Raditz?”

“You have _servants._ ”

“But the pitcher’s in the kitchen and it’s not too far!” Kakarot argued. Raditz could clearly visualize his pout.

“No.” 

There was silence for a moment, then, “I won’t bother you for the rest of today, I promise.”

Raditz snorted. _As if._

Peaceful quiet. He smiled behind the pillow.

And then: “ _Raaadiiiitz!_ ”

He pulled the pillow off of his head and chucked it right into his brother’s chest. “Fine! You spoiled shit.” 

Kakarot grinned wide, the empty glass resting on a table in front of him. He looked down at his five-month baby bump, rested his hands on it and gave it a pat. “Say thank you, Uncle Raditz.”

With a huff, Raditz stood up from the couch, snatched up the glass and stomped over to the kitchen. Vegeta had upped Kakarot’s bodyguard detail over the last couple of months since Zeula; after his idiot brother had become a wanted man. Usually other Saiyans were on the job, but a huge battle had called most of the Teams away, leaving only Raditz to night duty. He was fine doing it for one to two nights, but a whole week? 

If he didn’t count on Vegeta caving his nose right into his face, Raditz would have chewed out the Prince the second he got home. Then again, if Raditz had a pregnant mate and child at home who were threatened by madmen, he’d be on edge too. 

As Raditz poured the juice into the glass, he caught his reflection in the liquid and sighed. 

A mate and child. 

He smiled — a small, sad smile. 

It was hard to imagine that ever happening to him. He was an alpha who, like any other alpha, had urges to eventually find a beta to possibly settle with. But with his preferences as to what _kind_ of beta he’d like? That made it difficult.

Male betas like Kakarot were rare. If there were any, they were locked behind The Shield and either old as hell or too young to even think of approaching in any capacity. Maybe there was a wayward beta male somewhere out in the universe, someone like Kakarot – lost on a mudball of a planet – but that was all wishful thinking. 

Once upon a time though, Raditz had been willing to settle. To go against the grain and be with someone that wasn’t a beta, but was someone he found very, very attractive. 

“Raaaadiiiiitz…!”

He shook his head. “I’m coming, I’m coming, yeesh.” He walked back into the living room and handed his little brother the cup. “Anything else, your highness?” 

Kakarot’s whole face soured and he stuck his tongue out.

“Real mature,” Raditz said, unimpressed. 

His brother blew a raspberry at him, before sipping his juice. 

Raditz allowed himself to chuckle as he flopped back down on the couch, hanging his arms behind him. He stared up at the ceiling while he listened to the gentle hum of whistling trees from the corner of the room. Vegeta’s idea to install a noise machine to replicate sounds of the outside — and of home — was a brilliant one. 

With Vegeta away, it kept Kakarot calm, sometimes even bringing his brother to sleep, which he needed. More than once while checking up on his brother this week, Raditz had found him wide awake in the middle of the night, staring at Vegeta’s empty side. Sometimes he found his brother hugging Vegeta’s pillow during sleep, curled up around it. Though the urge to comfort rose within him, Raditz didn’t bother his brother during those times, opting instead to comfort from afar by re-tucking him into the sheets, placing a mug of hot tea beside his bed in the morning and babysitting Gohan during the day so Kakarot could get a small nap. 

He knew being away from your mate couldn’t be fun, but seeing his brother and Vegeta being so close? Missing each other? It made Raditz slightly jealous. 

The sound of a light snore caused Raditz to look up. Sure enough, his brother was out cold, head lolled to the side, grip on the cup of juice loose. 

He stood up and took the cup away, placing it on the tablet beside his brother. He then reached for a blanket — one that stunk of Vegeta’s scent — and wrapped it around his brother’s bulging mid-section. 

Returning back to the couch, Raditz placed the pillow back over his head – and then pulled it off. With Kakarot napping, _he_ couldn’t nap. Back to duty, sleep deprived or not.

He glanced at his brother. Dark circles painted his eyes, small bags pillowing underneath. He really, _really_ cared for Vegeta. His alpha. His mate. His prince.

A small pang hit Raditz in his chest and he closed his eyes. 

Maybe it ran in the family, but yes, once upon a time, he too had liked a prince. Tarble, though, wouldn’t ever be right for him. He was a guy, sure, but he was an alpha too. Tarble also never once noticed Raditz’ meager attempts at wooing him. So that ended everything. Raditz had ended up with a friend instead, and was pretty happy with it. 

Sometimes, though, he wondered if he was too quick to put a stop to it. Maybe he could’ve been a bit bold, a bit more obvious. Maybe Tarble was interested, and Raditz was the one who was the idiot and didn’t pick up on Tarble’s advances. 

But then Gohan came into his life, and suddenly Raditz was glad he had never settled on Tarble. 

Holding that little cub, with his big rosy cheeks, wild black hair, dark eyes and gurgling voice… something changed inside Raditz. A deep need to protect rose within him. Then the need to care, to please. He loved playing with Gohan. Loved hearing his baby babbles. Loved watching him take his first steps and loved watching Gohan read, draw, dance, his small attempts at flying. Loved playing hide and seek with him when his daddy Kakarot was asleep, and loved playing ‘hide the tablet from papa’ when Vegeta was home. 

That was when Raditz knew. He knew settling for another alpha wouldn’t be worth it. He wanted this too. He wanted a cub of his own. He wanted what Vegeta had, what Kakarot had. This life. This world. 

The door swung open and in came the pitter-patter charge of tiny feet. 

“Daddy, I’m home from Uncle Tarble’s—!”

“Shh!” Raditz swung off the side of the couch, pressing a finger to his lips. 

Gohan stared back at him with wide eyes, his little book-bag on the ground beside him. He turned to the opposite couch, where Kakarot was, and nodded. 

“He needs it,” he whispered. 

Raditz blinked. Sometimes he forgot how _smart_ this three-year-old could be. Clearly he noticed how much his parent needed rest. But it still blind-sided him whenever Gohan’s childish ways disappeared for a quick second as a slice of wisdom came through. 

Gohan returned his attention back to his uncle. “Can we play Daam, Uncle Raditz? Please?”

A pounding headache started along the back of Raditz’s head, and his strained eyes twitched. But he still smiled, nodded and said, “Sure, kiddo.” 

Raditz brought the board into the room and sat on the ground on the opposite end of the small table, the board game on top. Gohan brought them both two glasses of juice, which Raditz took and thanked Gohan for with a ruffle of his hair. 

Maybe one day, he’d find a beta – a good beta. Male preferably, but maybe a good female beta was out there. Maybe one day, when Frieza was dead and their planet was safe and this war was over, he could finally settle down. In the meantime, Raditz was fine with what he had now. The role of uncle, brother, and babysitter, all in one. Because one day, he’d be a mate, and a father. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the wonderful "Walk In Another Direction" universe. I love Raditz in it and his relationships with everyone. And Raditz in general. Actually, the fic got me to like Raditz more than I already did. GO READ THE FIC if you haven't yet. I have another side-story coming up focusing on Goku and Vegeta in the universe, and hopefully it'll be done soon.


End file.
